Besito con Nyanperowna
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Gareki se encuentra en Kuronomei,tiempo después de haber dejado la segunda nave de Circus. Esta tarde sus tres amigos le envían mensajes de texto a su nuevo teléfono celular,pero Gareki al intentar contestarle al rubio recuerda sus propios sentimientos hacia Yogi.¿Qué se supone que le debería contestar?¿Cómo es que al final Shishi lo descubre en una escena completamente vergonzosa?


Contenido: Romance, Humor, tal vez poco OCC lo mínimo, Spoiler (explicare el spoiler si en dado caso no han leído el manga no lo quieren leer XD)

Pareja: YogixGareki (Yoreki) Anime: Karneval

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Wow! Hola a todos! Aquí yo, escribiendo mi primer fic de esta serie de la cual me enamore perdidamente! (ya está también me leí el manga XD)

Nai: Hikari-chan se esforzó mucho en escribir esto!

Hikari: *w* gracias por decirlo Nai-chan! Ahora bien, Karneval no me pertenece, si me perteneciera Nai y Gareki se hubieran besado al final del anime XD o también Gareki se le hubiera confesado a Yogi o cosas asi (amo esas dos parejas jajaja), pero no es así, todo le pertenece a Touya Mikanagi, solo escribo el fic por puro ocio. Aun así espero que lo disfruten!

Datos: Bueno, para quien ha visto ya el final del anime, todo esto termina con Gareki saliendo de la segunda nave de Circus y rumbo a Kuronomei (el Instituto al cual Hirato le dijo que fuera). Todo esto ocurre en el capítulo 36-37 del manga. Ahora explicare lo que sucede:

-En los capítulos siguientes, Hirato le envía a Gareki un celular nuevo con el que podrá comunicarse con Nai, Tsukumo y Yogi

-Nai, a la vez también recibe un nuevo celular, Yogi le enseña a usarlo

-En el capítulo 42 del manga, los tres le envían un mensaje a Gareki, Tsukumo y Nai preguntándole solamente sobre su vida escolar. En cambio, el mensaje de Yogi es increíblemente largo, ya que "Quería contarle todo lo que ha pasado mientras no estaba". Al final, Gareki no le responde el mensaje a Yogi mientras que a los otros dos sí.

-Yogi llora pensando que no le contesta el mensaje ya que "Gareki en verdad debe odiarme". Aunque Tsukumo le dice que solamente no contestó ya que el mensaje fue extremadamente largo

-Finalmente, el fic trata sobre el porqué (en mi imaginación claro está) Gareki no pudo contestar el mensaje de Yogi. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

[Mi primer fic escrito de karneval y primero en publicar desde amor-yaoi, pero creo q el tercero x aqui en fanfiction XDu]

* * *

El chico pelinegro entró a su propio dormitorio mientras aun tecleaba su celular, Shishi, su compañero de cuarto se encontraba fuera por lo que la habitación se encontraba en completo silencio. Hace apenas unos minutos Nai, Tsukumo y Yogi le habían enviado mensajes a su ahora nuevo teléfono celular, por lo que decidió contestarle a uno por uno. Apretó enviar y se dispuso a abrir e tercer mensaje perteneciente a Yogi.

Al leer el nombre en la pantalla no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. En los meses que había pasado en la segunda nave de Circus había conocido a ese peculiar chico de cabellos rubios y sonrisa idiota, aun así ese chico había demostrado grandes habilidades, ganándose por ello la admiración y respeto mudo por parte de Gareki, pero por detrás de esos dos sentimientos se encontraba la amistad, la compañía…y el amor. Si, nuestro querido protagonista de tan solo 15 años se encontraba enamorado, no sabía exactamente en qué momento había ocurrido, pero había preferido guardarse aquello para sí mismo y esperar un poco más, al menos hasta que fuera lo bastante fuerte y regresar a la segunda nave.

Gareki recordó el mensaje por lo que se forzó a salir de sus pensamientos para leer el mensaje de Yogi, el chico era un idiota pero en este caso se alegraba tanto de haber recibido un mensaje de él…

-¿¡Pero qué rayos?!- exclamó en voz alta al abrir el mensaje. El rubio había utilizado todos los caracteres posibles permitidos en el mensaje de texto, el cual incluía las noticias sobre Karoku y Nai, unos cuantos emoticones y sobre su almuerzo del día de hoy, ¿¡por qué demonios le iba a importar el "delicioso" almuerzo de Yogi?! Aun entre la conmoción Gareki se tomó su tiempo para leer todo el mensaje, donde cada línea era más infantil que la anterior.

Pasaron cinco minutos y por fin logró terminar su lectura. Los mensajes por parte de Nai y Tsukumo habían sido cortos y directos, por lo que la contestación había sido igualmente corta, pero en este caso Yogi se había extendido demasiado como para solo contestar algo corto

-Solo le contestaré un "Ok", ese idiota debe aprender a mandar mensajes más cortos- se dijo mientras tecleaba un corto y frío "Ok", ya iba a enviarlo cuando se detuvo repasando mentalmente si esa iba a ser una contestación correcta. Tal vez debería releer el mensaje y mandarle una contestación tan larga como el mensaje de Yogi, de esa forma el chico rubio se alegraría, podría fácilmente dibujar en su mente la sonrisa del chico en su imaginación al leer un mensaje enviado por él

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacer algo tan idiota como eso! ¡Es vergonzoso!- se sacó las ilusiones mientras se recostaba en su cama aun viendo la pantalla de su celular. Tal vez para hacerle una mala pasada debería escribir algo corto pero más largo que un simple "Ok", pero ¿qué podría contestar corto y directo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Era tan difícil encontrar una respuesta apropiada! ¿Por qué tenía que sentir aquel palpitar acelerado cada vez que Yogi invadía su mente?!

Pasaron 30 minutos y Gareki aun no podía enviar ninguna contestación, de hecho se había dado por vencido, por lo que había dejado su celular a un lado en su escritorio mientras su mirada se perdía en el alto techo de su habitación.

En un fugaz recuerdo, recordó el regalo por parte de Yogi, aquel gato amarillo con ojos brillantes del cual se disfrazaba el rubio en las presentaciones que daba Circus. Se dobló un poco para poder alcanzar su cajonera, la abrió con cuidado y ahí dentro estaban aquel mencionado peluche gatuno y el deformado niji (cortesía de Tsukumo y Nai). Los miró durante algunos segundos y sacó al peluche de Nyanperowna para después volver a cerrar el cajón.

Pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, y Gareki no quitaba sus orbes azuladas del extraño peluche. Yogi le había mencionado que en los momentos de confusión o molestia podía hablarle infantilmente al gato

-¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!- se dijo mientras desviaba la mirada del peluche, pero rato después volvió a mirarlo con un poco de confusión. Tal vez aquel tonto y patético muñeco podría ser el reemplazo de Yogi, no podría contestarle pero al menos era una forma de desahogar sus sentimientos, tampoco era que el Nyanperowna iría a decirle a Yogi lo que Gareki le dijera.

Con dificultad tragó un poco de saliva, intentando preparar sus cuerdas vocales para lo que estaba dispuesto a decir- Yo…t-te…- ¡Por dios Gareki! ¡Era un tonto muñeco amarilloso con ojos brillantes! ¿¡Que tan difícil era confesársele a un peluche!? Pero aun así, el atractivo rostro de Yogi inundaba su mente, como si de verdad estuviera frente suyo oyendo su intento de confesión.

-Maldita sea…-se murmuró para después cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, aun sintiendo sus mejillas arder por un extraño aumento de temperatura. Se acercó rápidamente y sus labios tocaron la peluda boca del muñeco. En la realidad Gareki estaba besando a un insignificante nyanperowna, pero en su mente podía verse a sí mismo tocar con sus labios los labios de Yogi, si tan solo esa fantasía fueses verdad…

-Esto… ¿Gareki? Exactamente… ¿qué estás haciendo?- una segunda voz en la habitación se hizo presente. Shishi se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta con una lata de refresco en cada mano, viendo entre sorprendido y divertido la tierna escena. Al oír la voz de su compañero, Gareki regresó de golpe a la realidad, donde lo único que logró fue aventar el muñeco a la pared y sonrojarse aun mas…aunque las razones eran diferentes que las de hace tan solo unos momentos

-Idiota…yo no…mierda…-dijo intentando encontrar alguna excusa y al no hallarla se levantó rápidamente saliendo con la misma rapidez de la habitación.

-No sabía que Gareki también podía hacer esa expresión- se dijo aún divertido Shishi mientras vio como su compañero se alejaba. Intentando reprimir sus risas se sentó en su propia cama, abriendo uno de sus refrescos- Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un muñeco de peluche de nyanperowna- estaba a punto de darle el primer sorbo a su bebida cuando cierta melodía le interrumpió

Casi estalla a risas al oír la canción de nyanperowna proveniente del celular de Gareki (el cual se encontraba sobre el escritorio), era increíble pensar que el pelinegro tuviera tales gustos aficionados a un peluche hecho para niños

Shishi se levantó de su lugar, viendo la pantalla del celular ajeno, donde la llamada entrante de un tal "Yogi" hacía sonar y vibrar el celular

-Es de mala educación contestar celulares ajenos- se dijo a tiempo que solo silenciaba la llamada para después ignorarla por completo. Ya después Gareki se comunicaría con el tal Yogi, por lo mientras, aun se podía divertir recordando la tiernísima imagen del pelinegro de hace minutos antes

**EXTRA**

-En verdad…en verdad Gareki me odia…-se decía a sí mismo un lloroso Yogi, quien tenía su celular pegado a la oreja, desilusionado de que Gareki no contestara su teléfono

-Tal vez solo olvidó su teléfono en alguna parte Yogi- intentaba animarle Tsukumo, aunque sin mucho éxito

-Gareki nos quiere a todos- continuaba diciendo Nai, quien también intentaba hacer que Yogi dejara de llorar como un niño pequeño

-No me contesta…en verdad Gareki me debe odiar…-decía aun entre sollozos el rubio. Si tan solo supiera sobre el momento por el cual había pasado momentos antes el pelinegro…tal vez cambiaría totalmente de parecer

FIN

* * *

Hikari: o.o…bien intenté hacerlo un poco humorístico, espero al menos haberles robado una pequeña sonrisita

Yogi: ;o; al final creo que Gareki me odia *aun con el celular en la oreja*

Hikari: Jejeje no te preocupes Yogi, Gareki no te odia. Espero sus lindos comentarios y críticas constructivas, ya sea por facebook, por fanfiction o por aquí amor-yaoi (recuerden, no necesitan cuanta para comentar n.n). También a quienes les guste hetalia les invito a leer mis otros fics en mi perfil. Con esto me despido!


End file.
